The song collection
by Thaliel
Summary: A collection of songfics, 3rd and last now online. Yue and Sakura together.
1. There must be an angel

The song collection  
  
Part one: There must be an angel  
  
-No-one on earth could feel like this.-  
  
He is definitely not from this world. But I don't care what he is. He is Yue, and that is enough to love him. And god, it feels so good to love him.  
  
-I'm thrown and overblown with bliss.-  
  
My whole world has become happier than ever. I think I am the most fortunate girl in the world. Things couldn't be better.  
  
-You must be an angel, playing with my heart.-  
  
I know, he isn't really, but who cares. He looks like one, though. So unbelievingly beautiful with his long silver hair, his amethyst-colored eyes and his huge white wings. He IS an angel. He is my moon angel.  
  
-I walk into an empty room and suddenly my heart goes "boom"!-  
  
Every time I see him, I feel so warm inside. And my heart starts beating. It is beating just for him.  
  
-It's an orchestra of angels and they're playing with my heart.-  
  
Oh, I sometimes think that this all is the work of some kind of magic. And maybe it is. I don't care much. Let the higher forces play with me, it makes me feel so good.  
  
-I must be talking to an angel.-  
  
When I speak to him, he answers me with his cool, deep voice. It sounds so beautiful. Its beauty lies beyond the horizon of human mind.  
  
-No-one on earth could feel like this.-  
  
When he is near me, I can feel his warmth, although others say that he is quite cold. But he is not cold when he is with me. He is warm and gently. And I can feel his heartbeat. When I touch him, it really brings me to great fascination. It is a feeling you just can not describe with words. And it feels so good.  
  
-I'm thrown and overblown with bliss.-  
  
My sensation never stops. And I don't want it to stop. Even when the world is dark, my own little world is full of light and happiness.  
  
-You must be an angel, playing with my heart.-  
  
He is so kind and sweet to me. Every day, I can hardly wait to see him again. He makes me happy and I love that.  
  
-And when I think that I'm alone, it is you who waits for me at home.-  
  
Even in my darkest hour, he is there for me. Whenever I need him, he will be at my side. He will always be there for me, no matter what happens.  
  
-A multitude of angels, and they're playing with my heart.-  
  
How can one single creature do all this alone? I really wonder sometimes. But I should not wonder. My world is filled with magic. And magic just can not be explained.  
  
-I must be talking to an angel.-  
  
I always tell him how much I love him. And he tells me that he loves me, too. We talk very often. Mostly about unimportant things, but who cares, as long as I can hear his voice.  
  
-I must be hallucinating.-  
  
Is all this juts a dream? If it is, I never ever want to wake up.  
  
-Watching angels celebrating.-  
  
Since I am with him, I can see things I have never seen before. He showed me so beautiful things. Even the most uninteresting thing can become a sensation when he is with me.  
  
-Could this be reactivating, all my senses dislocating?- He gives me strength. He is my life source. I always see him, feel him, smell him, taste him.  
  
-This must be a strange deception by celestial intervention.-  
  
Whatever force has arranged this to happen, I appreciate it for doing so. Although, at the beginning, it was a bit strange to me, but now, I am so happy.  
  
-Leaving me the recollection of our heavenly connection.-  
  
No one and nothing will ever be able to separate us. We will be forever until the end of days.  
  
-I walk into an empty room and suddenly my heart goes "boom"!-  
  
He hears my heartbeat. It is so fast. It beats just for him. And never ever will for another.  
  
-It's an orchestra of angels, and they're playing with my heart.-  
  
It feels like some strange force is controlling me. But I don't care. I love him, and that is all that matters.  
  
-I must be talking to an angel.-  
  
And so I speak with him. And I tell him that I love him more than anyone else in this world.  
  
AN: This is Sakura talking/thinking about Yue. The words within the -'s are the lines of the song that forms the background of this. CCS does not belong to me (Too bad, really). The song I used is "There must be an angel" by Eurythmics. 


	2. She's all I ever had

AN: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. And the song "She is all I ever had" is from Ricky Martin.  
  
Part Two: She's all I ever had  
  
-Here I am, on broken wings.- The world I had lived in just shuttered into pieces.  
  
-Quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams. - I longed for memories. I wanted him to return.  
  
-Here I am, alone again.- But he just left me. I had no one.  
  
-I need her now, to hold my hand.- But in my darkest moments, there was her. She was just there and ready to comfort me.  
  
-She's all, she's all I ever had.- She created a new world for me.  
  
-She's the air I breathe.- I could not live without her anymore.  
  
-She's all, she's all I ever had.- She is my most precious treasure.  
  
-It's the way she makes me feel, it's the only thing that's real.- I believe in her. I believe in our love.  
  
-It's the way she understands, she's my lover, she's my friend.- She is the only person I really trust.  
  
-And when I look into her eyes, it's the way I feel inside.- She is the most pretty girl I have ever seen. More beautiful than words could describe.  
  
-Like the man I want to be, she's all I ever need.- I may not be human, but to who does that matter as long as we are happy together?  
  
-So much time, so much pain.- I have suffered severely for way too long.  
  
-There's one thing that still remains.- Her love took all my pain away. Forever.  
  
-The way she cared, the love we shared.- She was always worried about me. She is just so kind.  
  
-And through it all, she's always been there.- Whenever I needed her, she was there for me.  
  
  
  
-She's all, she's all I ever had.- She is my world, my sun, my star.  
  
-In a world so cold, so empty.- Even if no one else cares.  
  
-She's all, she's all I ever had.- She means everything to me.  
  
-It's the way she makes me feel, it's the only thing that's real.- Our love will survive. No matter what will come.  
  
-It's the way she understands, she's my lover, she's my friend.- She is the only one who knows my innermost.  
  
-And when I look into her eyes, it's the way I feel inside.- I love her truly.  
  
-Like the man I want to be, she's all I ever need.- And even if we are different. We love each other, and that is all that matters.  
  
AN: Oh, already finished? *blink* I guessed the song to be longer. Oh well! If you ask yourself who is the narrator here, it is Yue, telling us about his love for Sakura. Nice of him, isn't it?  
  
Yue: You forced me to do it. Thaliel: I can force you to do whatever I like, hehehe! Yue: By what in all heavens did I deserve that?(;_;) Thaliel:*laughs evilly and chases Yue throughout the house* 


	3. A groovy kind of love

AN: I do not own CCS, poor me. The song "Groovy kind of love" is from Phil Collins.  
  
Part three, A groovy kind of love  
  
Yue: -When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue.- You make me happy. You warm up my heart. I love you, Sakura.  
  
-When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat. I can hear you breathing near my ear.- I want to hold you forever. Always be with you. Never leave you.  
  
-Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love.- Don't let anyone disturb us. Let them say whatever they want.  
  
-Anytime you want to you can turn me onto anything you want to, anytime at all.- I would do everything for you. No matter what it takes. Just tell me.  
  
Sakura:  
  
-When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver, can't control the quivering inside.- I sometimes doubt this is real. But the feelings I have must be real.  
  
-Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love.- I love you, Yue. You are everything to me. I don't care about the others. Just you.  
  
-When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue.- You complete me. Please, never ever leave! Be with me for all eternity!  
  
Yue:  
  
-When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter. My whole world could shatter, I don't care.- You give me strength. I want to be with you every second of my life. Please give me your warmth!  
  
-Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love.- Loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I am so happy.  
  
Both:  
  
-We got a groovy kind of love.- I love you, my moon angel. I love you, my cherry blossom. 


End file.
